1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power brush of a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly to a method for determining a frequency of a motor that drives a power brush of a vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view, in part, showing a suction head of a conventional vacuum cleaner.
As shown in FIG. 1, the suction head of the conventional vacuum cleaner comprises a head body 1 having a suction hole 2 for sucking waste off of the floor, and a brush unit 3 for raising waste from the floor to suck in the waste more efficiently through the suction hole 2.
The brush unit 3 comprises a brush body 4 rotatably mounted in the head body 1, a brush 5 attached to the surface of the brush body 4 such that ends of a plurality of brush parts constituting the brush 5 are implanted into the brush body 4, a power transmission part for rotating the brush body 4, and a motor 6 for driving the power transmission part.
The motor 6 drives the power transmission part, for example, a belt 7, by means of which the brush body 4 is rotated in one direction. The brush 5 contacts the waste on the floor by means of the rotating brush body 4. The waste contacting the brush 5 is introduced into the cleaner by means of air sucked in through the suction hole 2.
In the conventional method for raising the waste from the floor through the use of the brush 5 as described above, however, the power used to raise the waste from the floor is fully supplied from the motor 6 with the result that power consumption is high.